1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, method, and program, and particularly to an information processing apparatus, method, and program for allowing a user to efficiently extract information on performer names of the content out of information included in meta-data of a content.
2. Description of the Related Art
Techniques for selecting a program, which is a content, using an electric program guide including meta-data of a content, which is called an EPG (Electric Program Guide), and for reserving the selected program on the EPG are being widespread popularly.
In order to extract a keyword to be used for automatic recording, a technique which allows extracting more appropriate information as the keyword reliably and easily has been proposed (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-339947).
Also, a technique which reliably searches a desired program even when a program name included in an EPG is omitted with the passage of time has been proposed (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-134858).